Elimination
by MaxMustang
Summary: This is a story about all, well most of, the characters, okay not most i lied, with some OC's getting eliminated, enjoy the retardation!


**For the (3) of you who read my ****Battle**** of the Bands, YGO Style and liked it, here's another of my deranged and rather pointless stories:)**

So, all of our usual eight peoples were doing what they do best... WALKING YOU IDIOT! OO! NOT THAT! They don't do THAT the best... you scare me... So anyway, they were walking, singing (you guessed it) "TRA LA LAAAAA!", as usual.

"We're good singers!" Erika announced.

"Yeah! We're almost as good as the tiny irish guy who lives in my sock drawer!" Joey said. Everyone else just kinda stared... ... ...

"You have a tiny little irish guy living in your sock drawer?" Rex asked.

"Did you not here what i just said?" Joey asked him.

"Well we all know he's deaf so who knows?" Said Kriss.

"Hey!" Rex stated.

"So where are we going?" Marik asked.

"Where are we ever going?" Seto complained.

"Nowhere?" Erika volunteered.

"So what should we do now, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"Try to escape these people before their stupidity infects us?" Seto suggested.

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Erika said.

"Oh no..." said everyone else.

"LET'S RUN AROUND LIKE MANIACISH RABID CHICKENS!"

"Let's not..." said the serious people.

"Erika, if you want me to like you i'll tell you what you do..." Seto said. "YAY!" Erika screamed,

"So what do i do? So what do i do!" Erika said while bouncing up and down. "Stop that," Seto replied.

"DAMMIT! I ALMOST HAD IT!" Erika yelled.

"No that was it," Said Seto cooly. "You also have to jump off that cliff," Seto said, ushering to a cliff that randomly appeared.

Erika looked over to the cliff, then back to Seto.

"Well... OKAY!" Erika ran over to the cliff and dove off. "WEEEEE! I CAN FLY!" she called as she "flew".

The rest blinked.

"Is this another one of those things when, one by one, we're going to get "eliminated"?" Joey asked.

"Looks like it..." Mokuba replied.

A large crashing was heard, signialling that Erika had reached the bottom. "So, ow, do, ow, you, ow, like, ow, me, ow, now!" Erika's voice echoed as she asked the question before she turned into little bubbles like Skye and floated away.

"no" Seto said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kriss said.

"Me too, but anything that involves both of us together gives me a bad feeling..." Marik said.

"I'm afraid to move now," Joey said. "If I do anything, I might be eliminated!" "You're gonna be eliminated soon anyway. It always ends up the same..." Mokuba said. Then Ryou appeared. "Want to have a tea and crumpet party with me, Joey?" he asked. "Sure!" Joey said as they both walked off.

Then Ryou turned all evil and junk. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I ELIMINATED YOU!" he screamed.

"NOOOO!" Joey cried. Both he and Ryou turned into little bubbles.

"Well at least all the idiots are gone..." Seto said.

"One's left," Marik nodded at Kriss.

"Hey! Well in that case there are TWO idiots left!" Kriss yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Marik shot back.

" YOU WISH!"

"YEAH! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"THAT'S NOT MY FUALT, THAT'S YOUR FAULT!"

The screen is then shifted over to Rex and Weevil. "Why aren't you talking Weevil?" Rex asked.

"It's fun watching Kriss fight..." Weevil replied.

"Look out Rex, you might compitition!" Seto shouted at Rex.

"HEY!" Rex, Kriss, and Weevil shouted in unison. The faja daughja fighting continued, until Kriss finally got mad and chucked Weevil (yep! you chucked Weevil! Strong...) at Marik. They both got eliminated and turned into little bubbles.

"Wow! I wanna pop the bubbles!" Mokuba said.

"NO!" Seto warned. "You might get eliminated!"

But Mokuba's child instincts told him that if there were bubbles, they must be popped. So he ran over and tried to pop them. Unfortunately, he fell over the same cliff Erika jumped over.

"Mokuba! NO!" Seto yelled, but it was TOO LATE! Mokuba flew over the cliff and got eliminated. "Noooo!" Seto said, getting ready to jump after him. Then his common sense got the better of him, and he stayed put. "He'll be back..." By this time, only Seto, Kriss, and Rex were left. They stood there.

"..."

"Hey Seto?"

"what now!" nice response there.

"Do you know any ancient spells that would bring back some peoples?" Kriss asked.

" Spare me"

"Okay..." Kriss looked at Rex, "Back to more pressing matters, WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK THAT WE'RE GOING OUT!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Rex shouted back.

"I dunno..."

"Yeah seriously, you two can't even get along..." Seto snickered.

"Hey, We're best friends!" Rex said.

"Again, spare me on the whole, 'best friends' speech," Seto said.

"There's a 'best friends' speech?" Rex asked.

"Who cares, it's two against one, let's jump him!" Kriss stated.

Rex opened his mouth to talk but Kriss cut him off, "NOT AGAIN WITH YOUR WHOLE, 'I don't fight, i duel' THING!"

Erika appeared randomly at Kriss's comment of "let's jump him!", which she majorly misinterpreted because... well, she's Erika. "If ANYONE'S gonna "jump" Seto, it's ME! D" she said.

"OO!" said Kriss, Rex, and especially Seto.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Kriss screamed.

"WELL I MISINTERPRETED IT SO NYEH!" Erika screamed back.

"I'M GONNA ELIMINATE YOU!" screamed Kriss.

"I'M ALREADY ELIMINATED!" screamed Erika.

"THEN HOW ARE YOU HERE!" screamed Kriss.

"I DUNNO!" screamed Erika.

"WELL GO AWAY!" screamed Kriss.

"NO!" screamed Erika.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Seto and Rex at the same time. Erika popped.

"That was a bit disturbing..." Seto said.

"Yeah, especially for you!" Kriss said.

"I resent that..." Seto stated.

"You really, really like to fight don't you?" Rex asked.

"Well, yeah, i'll argue with anyone... it's kinda pathetic really..." Kriss looked at the ground.

"EVERYTHING about you is pathetic!" Seto said.

"Why are you so mean?" Rex asked.

"Becuase he's Seto!" Kriss answered.

";" said Seto.

"Why aren't any of us getting eliminated?" asked Kriss.

"Who cares?" asked Seto, pulling out a laptop from his briefcase and typing who knows what on it.

Then Rex felt out of character. "BLAHAISDHSANAIHFAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAAAA!" Rex

screamed.

"oO That was scary..." commented Kriss.

"And stupid." We can all guess who said that. Rex continued. "AOIFHOAHEVSOIJEFJAHJFOSIHENOWIEHFNFAOH! HFASKRNKNFNA! ANALNLKIWNNAGFRRRLKRJQHR!"

"THAT'S IT!" Seto yelled, whacking Rex over the head with his briefcase (don't hurt me, he was okay! I swear!).

Rex turned into little bubbles.

"REX! NOOOO!" Kriss cried.

"Six down," Seto started. "One to go..."

Then Rex stepped out from behind a rock. "Well, i guess my decoy worked..."

"When did you have time to make a decoy? AND WHY?" Kriss screamed at him, (she was kinda upset...)

Rex shrugged.

"Dammit! I thought i got rid of you!" Seto shouted.

"Ye-ah, that was my decoy and if you didn't notice... it malfunctioned..." Rex stated.

Then he noticed Kriss. "And, were you crying over me?" He asked awkwardly. "NO!" Kriss shot back while folding her arms and turning around.

Kriss and Rex argued some more. Seto stood there wearing the "Seto face". Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS HAVE TO ANNOY ME SO MUCH!" Seto asked/screamed.

Obviously the two lovers (mwaha D,) (Erika's evil…) had driven him insane, for he opened his briefcase, climbed inside, and shut it to escape the idiocy.

A "HI SETO!" was heard from inside,

followed by a "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BRIEFCASE!"

Kriss and Rex just stared. Then Kriss deviously nudged the briefcase with her foot until it fell off the cliff.

"WEEEE!" said the briefcase.

"...does that mean we win?" asked Rex.

"No... only one person can win. That means we'll have to have... A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

Rex raised his eyebrows.

"Or not..." Kriss said.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well we could just say that we both tie, go back to my place, steal my dad's millenium rod, and get everybody back," Kriss offered.

"Or not." Then Rex changed his mind, just because he had no better ideas. They appeared at Kriss's, stole the millennium rod, then appeared back... to wherever they were in the first place. "And since I have no clue how this works, I'll just wave it around and see what happens!"

Kriss sweatdropped. So Rex waved around the rod and, what do you know? Everyone appeared for a shadow realm party! Then there was alot of shouting and very scary and easily misinterputed remarks coming form the breifcase that was lying on the floor. Kriss stomped on it and Seto grew a million times bigger and broke the briefcase and said in a very menecing voice,

"Don't kill my breifcase."

Kriss sweatdropped and said, "You just broke it yourself..."

"Yes, but i can fix it so there's a difference!" Seto replied.

"Couldn't you just fix it if i stomp on it and it dies that way?" Kriss said raising her eyebrow.

Seto shrunk again and said, "You're wasting my time."

"That was weird..." Rex said.

Erika popped out of the briefcase. "Well that was fun!" she said. "oo" said everyone else.

"Where are we?" asked Mokuba.

"The shadow realm," Marik explained. "Looks like SOMEONE messed with my millennium rod!" he yelled.

Kriss meeped.

"Is your millennium cheese going to have another limbo contest with the rod?" asked Joey.

"Sure, why not!" Erika said.

"You want to know why not?" Asked Marik.

"Sure why?" Erika responded.

"Becuase me and my millennium rod are going home, oh, and Kriss is coming too!" He stated.

"What did i do?" Asked Kriss.

"You stole my millennium rod AGAIN!" He shouted back.

"For the record, if me and Rex hadn't done that than you wouldn't have been able to yell at me becuase i wouldn't be here!" Kriss said triumphantly.

"Xx" said everyone else.

"THAT would be great if you weren't here..." Marik replied.

"I thought that you and Rex would be doing... something... else... never mind..." Erika said.

"SOMEONE obviously missed our fight..." Rex said.

"EVERYONE did you morons!" Seto shouted.

"You didn't," Kriss said.

"...BWAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!" Erika cried.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mokuba.

"Because I just stole everyone's millennium items, and I'm about to take over the world!" she announced.

"I still have my rod, idiot," Marik said.

"No you don't!" She snapped, and the rod, necklace, puzzle, ring, scales, key, eye, and cheese all appeared in her hands. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"oo" said everyone else, inching away a bit.

"However, I will be giving special privileges to special people! Seto, you may rule the world by my side. Mokuba, you may be third in command when me and/or Seto cannot fulfill our duties. Kriss, you may be our official cheese sharpener - Kriss opened her mouth - YES, CHEESE SHARPENER, YOU HEARD ME! Anyway. Joey, you can be Mokuba's puppy. Rex, you can... do whatever you want as long as it's nothing that will disturb me. Weevil, you can-" Erika looked around.

It turns out everyone else just left while she was ranting.

"...I WIN!" Erika said. ":)"

Suddenly Kriss burst through the door that led to the random room in the shadow realm that they were in and jumped on Erika as a wolf, (NOT LIKE THAT!) and wrestled the rod out of her hands and she/he trotted back out of the room, (The gender thing is like Flash, girlhuman boywolf, don't ask...) where Marik was waiting and he dropped the rod at his feet and he was feeling generous and he patted him on the head and that actually made Kriss mad, but hey, it wasn't nagetive attention from her father... So then Erika just kinda sat there.

";; I'm neglected. WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!" she asked.

Seto (apparently everyone's in the same room again) snickered. "Let me begin." He took a large scroll of paper out of his coat pocket and unrolled it. It could have been at least 1 mile long. He then put on some cute reading glasses. "1. You're annoying. 2. You're stupid. 3. You cause chaos wherever you go. 4. You8 hours later- 976. You constantly stalk me. 977. You leave retarded messages on my answering machine in my office. 978. You leave retarded messages on my answering machine at home. 979. You-"

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Everyone yelled.

"Xx" said Erika.

"You have alot of free time don't you?" Kriss asked. (Still as a wolf too, don't ask, i'm just talented like that)

"Yeah," replied Seto.

"And the weird part is that i've never, ever seen that list anywhere!" Mokuba said.

"Well yeah, you saw how little he could roll it!" Weevil said becuase he hadn't talked in like forever.

Suddenly a ripping noise was heard as Kriss just won the tug-of-war match over Thorn with a sock.

"Where'd you get that sock?" Marik asked.

"What's Thorn doing here?" Asked Rex.

"HEY THAT'S WHERE MY SOCK WENT!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, he answers your question dad and to Rex, actually my dad nevermind, YOU TOLD ME HE WAS AT THE VET!" Kriss yelled.

Marik just kinda looked around innocently, "For the record i didn't do it, it was Odion."

"So now what do we do?" asked Weevil (he needed to talk again).

"OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH I KNOW!" said Kriss.

"What!" asked everyone else 'cept Seto and Marik.

"Nevermind, I forgot!"

"Xx" said everyone else.

"WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED!" Kriss said.

"Let me guess, what the thing on the end of a shoelace is called?" Weevil asked. (He's on a roll with this talking thing!)

"No actually i remembered what i was suppossed to this time, which by the way was, LET'S GO KILL MY CREEPY UNCLE!" Kriss shouted.

"NO!" Marik shouted at Kriss. (Here we go again...)

"Man you always ruin everything!" Kriss 'humph!'ed'

"Why would i want you to kill my brother?" Marik said.

"Becusae he's bald and ugly?" Joey volunteered.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Marik yelled at Joey.

"It's depressing isn't it?" Kriss said.

"What is?" Joey asked.

"When he just shuts down your idea..." Kriss finished.

"I was reading a freakin hilarious fanfic online the other day, and it was Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor, and it was SO funny and you were there (-points at Seto-) and you made a cell phone out of a coconut! And you were there (-points at Joey-) and you were sick of rice so Duke put sand on it and told you it was pepper! And you were there (-points to Marik-) and you made a secret alliance with your furless sphinx plushie, but he BETRAYED YOU!" Erika announced.

"...What was the point of that?" asked Rex.

"What WASN'T the point of that!" asked Erika.

";" said the rest.

**THERE YA GO! And the part about the story, it's called Survivor and it's written by LariaKaiba, you can go read it and enjoy it if you want ta!**


End file.
